This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Integrating an antenna with a silicon-base electronic device (e.g. integrated circuit, or IC) presents significant challenges to antenna design. High permittivity and high loss of the silicon substrate are unfavorable to efficient high frequency transmission and reception from such antenna elements. It is therefore desirable to reduce the effect of the silicon substrate on the antenna performance.